I Won't Say I'm in Love
by TheFifthHalliwellDaughter
Summary: A songfic of the song "I Won't Say I'm In Love" from the movie, Hercules. Ginny and Hermione are having a conversation about Hermione's love life.


**A/N **- _This is a conversation between Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, based on the song from Hercules, "I Won't Say I'm In Love". I have included the original lyrics, just so you know everything sung by Meg is Hermione' dialogue in the HP version and the Muses are Ginny in the HP version. The rewrite is verse for verse. It's set some time is perhaps, the sixth or seventh book. Let's just say it is one of Hermione's weaker, soppy moments. Please, please, pretty please rate and review. I hope you enjoy it._

**I Won't Say I'm In Love**  
[Meg:]  
If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I guess I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history, been there, done that!

[Muses:] Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, ya can't conceal it  
We know how ya feel and  
Who you're thinking of

[Meg:]  
No chance, no way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]  
You swoon, you sigh  
why deny it, uh-oh

[Meg:]  
It's too cliche  
I won't say I'm in love

I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

[Muses:]  
You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, we're not buying  
Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When ya gonna own up  
That ya got, got, got it bad

[Meg:]  
No chance, now way  
I won't say it, no, no

[Muses:]  
Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

[Meg:]  
This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

[Muses:]  
You're doin flips read our lips  
You're in love

[Meg:]  
You're way off base  
I won't say it  
Get off my case  
I won't say it

[Muses:]  
Girl, don't be proud  
It's O.K. you're in love

[Meg:]  
Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love

* * *

**Hermione:** I've got the worst track record with boys! I mean, remember Krum… No man is worth the aggravation, Ginny. I'm never having anything to do with boys again, been there, done that!

**Ginny:** You can't fool me, Hermione, he's everything to you. You're not doing a very good job at hiding it – we can all see right though you – even Harry! You can't keep it a secret forever. When you get that glazed-over look you get when you finish your 12 inch parchment for Snape and still have ten minutes of the lesson left, we all know who you're thinking about!

**Hermione:** Don't be silly Ginny! I don't like him.

**Ginny:** Look! You get this look in your eyes whenever you talk about him. Why deny it?

**Hermione:** Me, love? Cliché teenage romance is not my thing. I won't say I'm in love.

**Hermione:** I thought my heart had learnt its lesson, it always ends up hurt. My usually level-headed mind is screaming at me to forget him because it knows what will happen. Logic just doesn't support it, we'd never last. We're so different we just wouldn't work.

**Ginny:** Deny it all you want, girl, I don't buy it. I've seen your eyes light up everytime he enters the room. You can barely contain the sparkle in your eyes. You've always been so mature, Hermione, just admit it. You looooove him!

**Hermione:** I don't Ginny! He's the last person I'd have a crush on.

**Ginny:** Give up Hermione, that grin just gives you away.

**Hermione:** This isn't happening. I'm NOT in love.

**Ginny:** Haha, this is doing your head in, lying through your teeth like this, isn't it? Read my lips – you're in l.o.v.e.

**Hermione:** You're way off base, Ginny, I don't like him. Just leave me alone because you won't get me too say it.

**Ginny:** There's nothing wrong with it Hermione. Don't let pride get in the way of happiness. Just say it!

**Hermione:** Okay, okay! I love Ron, but if you ever tell him that, I will use a leg-locker curse on you that won't wear off for months! I'm not joking Ginevra Weasley!


End file.
